


Let Them Eat Cake

by extrasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrasourwolf/pseuds/extrasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing Boyd has learned about Erica, it’s that she is a horrible baker. The amount of times he’s come home to find a muffin lodged into the dry wall of the kitchen with Erica sitting on the floor in disarray is astounding. She tries, though, and that’s something he appreciates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old and I only just now got around to posting it on AO3. It's also unbeta'd.

If there's one thing Boyd has learned about Erica, it's that she is a horrible baker. The amount of times he's come home to find a muffin lodged into the dry wall of the kitchen with Erica sitting on the floor in disarray is astounding. She tries, though, and that's something he appreciates.

On their first anniversary, she tried to make cake. Stiles made the frosting (Boyd will never forget the trauma he experienced when he walked in to find Stiles trying to lick some of it off of his own nose), and Erica made the cake itself. The frosting came out okay (still— _trauma_ ), but the cake looked like a child's mud pile. Erica looked like she was in near tears because, " _H_ _ow could I let a cake beat me, V? I followed the instructions and still nothing! Betty Crocker knows nothing!"_ Boyd wrapped her in his arms and stroked her hair while she ranted, inadvertently causing Stiles to leave because, " _No really, I think Derek—uh—needs me. I'll see you guys later!"_ After two years, you'd think he'd understand the fact that werewolves could hear a lie, but nope. He still tries. 

Their second anniversary was even worse. Boyd came home to Stiles  _and_ Lydia giggling about warrior muffins with a bottle of champagne between them and Erica frantically trying to pry out muffins from the dry wall in the kitchen. Any other person would be pissed, of course, but Boyd thinks he handled the situation rather well.  _"DAMNIT BOYD! You didn't have to_ _throw_ _the muffins at me!"_ Stiles shouted as he rubbed his shoulder and left the apartment, Lydia, now laughing rather manically, in tow.  _"Shitty instructions again?"_ he asked her. _"I think Stiles handed me the wrong thing,"_ she replied bitterly.  _"Good thing I got him with the warrior muffins, then."_ Erica's laughter was worth dealing with a particularly vindictive Derek during training the next day.  _  
_

Now, for their third year anniversary, he comes home to find a brightly colored two-tier cake and a fruit punch bowl full of Kool-Aid. Erica flashes him a bright smile and runs over to hug him, whispering, "Happy anniversary, V," to him. His eyes look from over the mess of curly blond hair to Isaac and Stiles in the kitchen wiping away some kind of mess on the counter, and Scott and Derek, who are too busy fighting about the proper way to wash silverware to even notice Boyd walked in.

"You made this?" he asks, walking over to the cake cautiously after Erica releases him from her tight grip (the girl gives hugs like a python). Erica nods her head vehemently and smiles even wider. "It took a few tries, but we got it!" she says proudly. Boyd hides the surprise in his face at the fact that her heart didn't blip at all. He can't even smell anything foreign in the apartment, which means it wasn't store bought. 

Too proud for words, Boyd quickly wraps her up in his arms and presses kisses to her jawline, her neck, and finally, her lips. Boyd and Erica are too busy with each other to even acknowledge the others leaving, although they're too busy  _leaving_ to even bother acknowledging the fact that they are, in fact,  _leaving._

Erica wraps her legs around Boyd's waist, who places his hands on her lower back beneath the hem of her shirt, gently riding them higher and higher until he reaches the clasp of her bra and undoes it. Erica bites down on his neck, prompting Boyd to jut his hips forward. Boyd's moan is barely muffled as Erica grinds into him in retaliation. Desperate to remove the fabric barriers between them, Erica leans back to pull off her shirt and bra and practically rip off Boyd's shirt, who begins sucking bruises into her neck. Erica grinds into him again, moaning softly and reaching for his belt. Boyd leans them both over the table and " _Fuck!"_  

Boyd jumps back, nearly dropping Erica in shock. There's the cake, once a masterpiece of Erica's hard work, now a disaster on both the table and Erica's back. Erica drops down and wipes the cake off her back with a small smile on her face. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't—Here, let me—Babe, I'm—" Boyd starts and stops, reaching for his shirt to wipe some of the cake off her back.

Erica just laughs and waves it off, says, "Relax, V. It's okay." 

"No, it's really not. You worked really hard on that cake, and I just—Fuck. I'm sorry. We'll make another, okay? I can run to the store right now and—"

"No,  _really_ , V, it's okay. I didn't make it. Ms. McCall  _bought_ it." Erica smirks at the incredulous face Boyd is now making because  _how in the hell_ —

Erica seems to read his mind because she explains, "Ms. McCall bought it like two days ago, and we kept it at her house so it would sorta start to smell like her. Then Scott brought it over, and that's really the only reason he was even here. And then me and Stiles tried to make Kool-Aid but  _that_ was a disaster, so we were cleaning it up when you walked in."

"But your heart didn't—"

"Well I wasn't exactly  _lying_. I just wasn't talking about the cake. I was talking about—"

"The Kool-Aid." 

"Yep," Erica says, nodding proudly with a mischievous grin. It's almost uncanny how catlike she is, especially when you regard her actual position as a werewolf. 

Boyd shakes his head at her, feigning disappointment. Erica's stance falters and she takes a step closer. "You're not... Mad... Are you?" 

Boyd shrugs and turns around. Erica reaches out a hand and places it on his shoulder gingerly. "I didn't mean to—"

Boyd quickly grabs her from behind and snakes her around him (bless his grandmother for those dancing lessons). "Kidding," is all he says before he runs into the bedroom with her wrapped around him tightly. 

Two days later, Boyd overhears their next door neighbor, Mark, on the phone with the landlord. " _Damnit, Mark! I can't stay here anymore! Every other night, I hear them goin' at it! It's drivin' me mad! It's not even just in the bedroom, man! It's everywhere! I'm sick of it, man! I can't stay here 'ny longer!"_

Boyd has a smirk on his face even when he gets to work. "Ah hell, I hate that smirk _,"_ Isaac tells him when he arrives. "It's your Erica smirk." 

"I hate that smirk," Derek mutters.


End file.
